Produce display stands in grocery stores and other retail environments often display the produce in an island-type display. That is, the display generally defines an island about which customers can completely circumnavigate. The island is often constructed so that the surfaces on which the produce are placed are angled upwardly away from the customer. This angling of the products allows the customers to better see the produce positioned thereon. Depending on the type of produce, packages, or other items positioned on the display, it may be desirable to adjust the angle of the panel on which the goods are positioned. With conventional display racks, this adjustment of the storage surfaces is often a time consuming task. For example, known mechanisms for adjusting the angle of the storage surfaces may include the use of conventional automobile jacks typically used to raise and lower automobiles. The use of such jacks, however, is often undesirable because the jacks are geared to create minimal height adjustment with large amounts of cranking. It therefore requires a great deal of effort to raise or lower the display storage platforms a relatively small distance. Adjusting the storage platforms a relatively large distance requires even more time and effort. Also, the conventional jacks are normally not part of the display rack and are thus often misplaced or must be handled separately when the display rack is relocated to another location within the store.
The desire can therefore be seen for an adjustable display stand for displaying produce or other similar items which can be more easily adjusted.